


Propinquity

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Recovery, Royai Week 2018, They just want to be close to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week 2018 Day 1 Prompt: Propinquity"Riza doesn’t like the feeling of separation between her and Roy. They’ve faced Hell together. They’ve both nearly died. And now, in the middle of the night in the hospital, Riza is tired of being alone."





	Propinquity

Propinquity -  the state of being close to someone or something; proximity.

 

Riza doesn’t like the feeling of separation between her and Roy. They’ve faced Hell together. They’ve both nearly died. And now, in the middle of the night in the hospital, Riza is tired of being alone. She wants him to hold her, Anti-Fraternization rules be damned. He’s the Hero of Ishval, and she’s the Hawk’s Eye, and they fought in the Promised Day, helped Edward Elric defeat the menace that was Father.

“Roy?” she asks softly. Her voice is still scratchy. She’s not allowed to talk unless it is absolutely necessary, doctor’s orders.

“Riza… Can’t sleep?” She smiles, hearing just how soft he’s speaking. It’s the tone he only uses when they’re alone. She wasn’t lying to Envy. But the hommunculi didn’t need to know just how close she is to Roy.

“Just thinking. You?”

“I… Don’t like the darkness, Riza. I can’t see  _ anything _ .”

“Should I come over there?”

There is a pause, her question hanging heavy in the air.

“Yes.”

It is a chore to move between the two hospital beds. Riza doesn’t dare risk turning on the lights, afraid of alerting the nurses that their patients are ignoring the rules. She nudges Roy over, and clambers into the bed not made for two. His hands go immediately to her hair, stroking it gently.

They are pressed so close together, Riza can feel his heart beating beneath his chest. She loves the feeling of closeness. He presses his lips against her forehead, and then she tilts her head up, pressing their lips together. In the dark, in the middle of the night, for a brief moment, they can pretend.

They have faced Hell together, but Riza would be willing to do it all again if it meant she could feel this closeness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in a comment!


End file.
